TAL: Turn back (Rewrite)
by xXDarkblue-MageXx
Summary: A TAL fanfiction, the rewrite of Turn back. Time-travel story. What happens, happens. The hells play is not even over and 'Yu Jin' suddenly wakes up in his house. At first he believes it all to have been a dream but reality convinces him otherwise. Can he change what is about to happen? ...Or will it repeat itself? Slowly, he tries to change fate.
1. The pain of life

**This is a rewrite of my fanfic 'Turn back'. The old version still exists for whoever wants to read it or likes it better.**

 **I will bring in new things or take some out.**

 **You will notice similarities and differences to the old one but I guess that's normal. Please tell me about mistakes since my native language is german, not english, so help with that will make reading more enjoyable and improve my writing.**

 **The rewite will not affect the continuation much ('Step forward') that is already out.**

 **And special thanks to the Deviant x-cress who gave me lots of advice and help.**

 **I don't own TAL, Kang Im does! Go support her on naver!**

* * *

 **Turn back:** The Pain of Life

„ _...Gotaya. Could- I rest a bit?"_

„…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Yi-Mae stops._

„ _What? What happened?" Ignatio questions surprised while he supports Mu-Young._

 _Yi-Mae's mask cracks at the bottom as he looks at the sky._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Baek-Jeong stretches his arm out in Jin's direction. He pulls it back and looks at Jin with his intact eye._

 _He reaches out again „Ja-Yun..."_

 _ **Crack**_

I jolt awake with a terrible feeling. My body is shaking though I do not know why. I look out and notice it's still night. I walk into the kitchen, intending to drink a class of water when I remember why I woke up.

Memories rush into me, the glass falling down. The clirring of the shards remind me of weapons clash, the sound of it makes those memories even more alive. Everything, just everything... It hurts so much. My head throbs, my muscles hurt.

Those memories, are they real? They hurt so much, are so alive. I collapse on the floor, those pictures and sequences having taken their toll on me. I stand up despite my exhaustion, panic building up inside me.

„Hyung... Surely, he can help" I tell myself and rush to the phone.

I'm already halfway there when I catch a glimpse of the calender. I walk up to it and see what has been written on it.

 _/That's.../_ Some sort of despair and uneasyness comes up in me _/The notes I wrote down... Where are they? Why does it show this date? What the hell is going on here... This date is three days after granny's funeral.../_

Dread froms, the dream coming to the surface again, images haunting me. I storm to the phone, dialing Mu-Young's number.

„You ASSHOLE! How DARE you call me in the of the NIGHT?!" It bellows with rage from the other side.

I freeze up completely, shock taking over.

„Hey! SAY something!" He orders.

My mouth opens and closes a few times before I'm finally able to say something „H-hyung..."

„Huh? That voice... Jin? I'm sorry, I didn't know it was you" Mu-Young apologizes for his outburst „Why are you calling so late? You should be sleeping"

I'm shaking, memories of Mu-Young lying down after being poisoned appearing inside me, clouding the other images of the dream „A-are you alright?"

„? I'm okay. And you? It's only been three days since your grandmothers funeral after all" He replies confused.

I stop shaking a bit. Hearing that he's okay made me feel better but it's weird. 3 days? Panic comes again, Baek-Jeong's corpse haunting my mind. Despair crawling forth.

„3 days? Hyung, it's been way longer than that..." I answer unsure and shaky „Is Ignatio with you? Is Baek-Jeong..." I can't even finish my sentence.

„What are you talking about?" Mu-Young wonders confused and worried „It's only been three days. Why would you think otherwise? And who are Ignatio and Baek-Jeong? I don't anyone like that. Were you having a nightmare, you sound a bit shaken"

 _/A nightmare...? That could be it. Chachaoongs don't exist, it was all just a dream! Maybe I listened to much to Li-Nae. But why does it feel so weird?/_ My trepidation lessens a bit but remains still „You must be right, it was a nightmare, nothing more. I'm sorry for worrying you, it was too real"

„It's probably the shock from your grandmothers passing, she was your only family after all. Don't worry about some dream, you can always tell me when something happens" He assures me „I'll be back in around a month, hang in there"

„I will, thanks Hyung" I reply with a small, relieved smile „Have a good night"

He hangs up after that and I go back into my bed, yet, somehow, I feel that it's not right at all. The people in my dream, I miss them... But they're not real?

In the end, sleep slowly embraces me without anymore dreams.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

School sure is the same as always.

„Hey, Jin~" One of my classmates comes up to me and hand me a pile of papers „Can you bring them to the staff room for me, I'm kinda busy"

„Sure" I answer with a smile.

He thanks me and walks away in a hurry. I look after him and start going into the staff rooms direction.

 _/Huh?/_ I stop aprubtly _/That just now.../_

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

„ _Hey, Jin~" He hands me the papers „Can you bring them to the staff room for me, I'm kinda busy"_

„ _I will, don't worry"_

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _/That can't be right!/_ I stiffen, a cold shudder runs down my spine _/The exact same happened at the beginning of my dream! ...A mistake. Yeah, I must have made a mistake, it was just my imagination!/_

I hand the papers over and head back to my class. Li-Nae and my other friend are arguing with each other.

 _Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

„ _Come on!" Li-Nae says angry when she sees me „Jin, help me, this guy won't understand anything!"_

„ _That's not true" He argues „I told you it's not possible, listen for once!"_

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _/What the hell was that? Another part of my dream, why...? It's not like it will happen/_ I ridicule myself.

„Jin, help me, this guy won't understand anything!" Li-Nae tells me.

„That's not true!" The other says angry „I told you it's not possible, listen for once!"

I stand there frozen _/What...? How.../_

A new wave of dread and despair hits me, my body becoming cold. This can't be happening, definitly not. Noticing my lack of reaction, the two turn to me.

„Jin, are you alright?" Li-Nae wonders concerned.

„He obviously isn't" The other responds worried „He's completely pale. Come on Jin, I will bring you to the nurse, you look really bad right now"

My body becomes numb, I'm struggeling to stand straight „Why is everything..." I lose consciousness.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„Nngh..." My body aches, my mind fuzzy.

I open my eyes slowly, blinking at the light flooding in. My head feels hazy and my body hurts. I can make out objects, the nurses room. I sit up, the motion making the pain in my increase.

„Lie down again" The nurse says stictly when she comes into view „You fainted in the classroom, though I cannot tell why"

„I'm okay again" I tell her with a slight smile „Just a bit dizzy, I didn't sleep well last night"

A lie. My head is killing me. What I heard and saw making my mind numb.

The nurse sighs „You will stay here until the current lesson is over, then you can go back to class. Don't stay up too long at night, it's bad for your health"

The conversation ends there.

The next days aren't any better. Li-Nae tells me the same things I already heard in my dream. I tried changing the topic and somehow succeeded but everything kept happening like before.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _/Let's say it wasn't a dream/_ I muse _/Then I should be able to find Chachaoongs somewhere. When I find one it could prove that at least_ a part _of that wasn't just my mind playing tricks.../_

I stand up and go out of the house. I wander around the streets, seeing people happily chatting with each other. Looking at them makes me remember those people from my dream. Though we argued, there were times when we laughed.

I say that it must have been a dream, but secretly, I'm wish that it is reality. I faintly hear the sound of metal clashing against metal and lift my head. I head into the alleyway it's coming from and see two men fighting with each other. I hide behind the corner and observe quietly.

When one of them loses his weapon, a new one appears and the fight continues. Seeing this, I realize that it wasn't a dream all along.

 _/I'll try summoning a weapon once I get back home. ...What should I do from now on?/_ I sigh uncertain and scratch my cheek, this is troublesome.

I walk back rather slowly, uncertainity lingering in me.


	2. A state of feelings

**Turn back:** A state of feelings

I point the sword at the ground. I'm a Chachaoong as well, is that really okay like this. I tried it and I'm Ja-Yun. Ja-Yun; Yi-Mae, the fool... Truly a fool. I was so foolish, how could I let everything happen.

How could I let Gak-Si die? How could I let Baek-Jeong die? How could I leave them there, saying all that...? I sink to the ground in despair and feel the wetness on my cheeks.

I slowly brush a finger against the tears „Why am I crying?" I ask no one in particular while shaking and laughing a bit bitterly „It's not like it has happened yet... Yes, _yet..._ It can still happen... It can still _happen_!" My voice gets lower with every word „I need... to save them... I _have_ to **save** them!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I dodge to the left, to the right. Evading Hee-Nari's and Garon's attacks is easy for me, I can predict them and just step to the side. I'm tense and frightend, wondering what will happen.

 _/Will he even show up...? I just... don't know/_ I get into a defensive position to defend myself.

„Hey"

A voice calls and a small smile comes to my face, joy taking place where fright just resided. He came, he really came! He came just like before! Hearing his voice makes this surreal scenario real. The voice of someone who I knew only from my dream until now.

After Hee-Nari and his companion leave he turns to me „I guess we were supposed to meet here... Yu Jin"

Yu Jin... that name I took and made real... If possible, the situation gets even more real. So real that it's crushing, crushing me with the future, the past,... the present. Despair and pain course through my body, my heart clenching.

„ _..._ " I tremble all over, tears streaming down „I-I..." I grab his robes and bury my face inside them „I'm so sorry...! I'm so sorry! I won't let it happen. I'm so sorry! I'm so damn pityful! Forgive me, Gotaya! I can't even... help one person"

„Master... Your memory manipulation broke?" He asks a bit awkward, not really knowing what to do.

I sniffle a bit and let go of him „I don't even know how to answer that" I say with a painful smile „But for now... we need time. Yi-Mae should stay as rumoured"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gotaya and I sit in my house. It seems he's a bit uncomfortable since he didn't think I would remember. He's tapping his elbow with his index finger repeately.

„And now?" The white-haired Yongma asks impatient „Why do you want nobody to know you're back? ...Haven't you had enough rest?"

„I wanted to annoy you" I reply with a faint shrug.

A lie, but I'm not in the mood to explain. No, that's wrong, I _don't want to_ explain.

„Why you!" He grows a huge tick-mark and attempts to strike me.

I try to calm him down and I sigh in relief when he stops to attack me „I can't explain it right now. Let's see how things will go from here on"

He stares at me and hangs his head after some time „Fine"

„Thank you, Gotaya" I reply reliefed „Well, I guess we should think of what to do now. I will continue to attent school and you stay here during that time. And don't follow me, I can protect myself well enough"

He looks at me indifferent „Okay"

Little sweatdrops appear on my head and I have this familiar feeling „Why do I have the feeling that you didn't listen to a word I just said?"

He shrugs uncaring „Because I didn't"

Now a tick-mark appears on my head _/Why you...!/_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

While I'm on my way back from shopping I see Mu-Young leaning against a wall. This is a whole different experience than just hearing his voice.

I greet him happily „Hyung!"

He notices me and smiles „Jin. It's good to see you, are you still having nightmares?"

I flinch perplexed and scratch my cheek „No, I don't. I'm sorry for worrying you"

„It's okay, I'm happy you're alright" He leisurly puts his hands into his pockets „Are you still living there? You're still too young to live alone... How about you come with me? My parents would be happy, too" An unnecassery halo forms around him „Or even better, just get adopted into my family! Just call me dad"

I immidantly put my hands up „No, thanks. I don't want a single-twenty-whatever-old man to be my father" _/Especially since I'm more than old enough to be yours.../_

„Tch" He looks to the side a bit grumpy „Well, let's talk about something else. Has everything been alright? I'm a bit worried for a specific reason"

„Hm?" I tilt my head confused _/I didn't receive any wounds, not even scratches. Why would he be worried?/_ „Everything's alright. Just an acquaintance..." I clasp my mouth in shock, I didn't intend to say that.

„Is that so? Li-Nae, right? Is she okay?" He questions me casually.

A breath out in relief _/He thinks I meant Li-Nae, that's good/_ „Yeah, she is"

„That's good to hear. I hope nothing happens" He directs his gaze up a nearby building with suspicion „Since I have this feeling of being watched"

A small tick-mark appears _/Gotaya.../_ „Is that so? I didn't notice. Will you come over for dinner?"

He looks back at me, the suspicion in his eyes gone „Yeah... But I will check my home first lest plants grow all over it"

We agree on a time and he walks away. I go as well, but with another destination in mind than before. My fist tightens, I know what I have to do. My resolve won't break, I will get through with it. I take a deep breath and make my way to where I met Chuh-Yong and where he told me to stop them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I smile at the two angry and with a chilling air around me „Don't go and cause a ruckus in the middle of the city"

„W-well" Mu-Young stutters, a scared expression on his face „How did you know we where here?"

I flinch at that, feeling uncomfortable inside „Chuh-Yong told me to stop you"

Gotaya stares at me shocked and the gunner jumps at the said name.

„Chuh-Yong? Why was that bastard here?!" He looks around frantic.

„He already left" I say calm „Why were you fighting anyway?" I look at Gotaya „And you, I told you not to follow me"

Gotaya shrugs „I don't really care"

 _/I'm aware/_ „And Hyung" I turn to him with a stern expression „Don't walk around and attack everyone, Gotaya isn't an enemy"

„Do you even know who he is? He's a Yongma and I don't see a master anywhere" He defends himself.

I open my mouth to reply but... I don't have anything to reply with.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„-You really don't have to follow me" I finish my explanation, not giving Gotaya the chance to respond.

Really, I'm not a child that needs attention. I jump when I suddenly hear Mu-Young slamming the door.

„...Hey Jin, going to school?" He wonders, still looking half asleep.

„Yeah" I reply, having calmed down a bid from the sudden noise he made „Make yourself comfortable. If you get hungry just grab something from the fridge and warm it up. Don't turn the heater on. Don't take the knife out. Don't leave the valve on"

I have my concerns leaving him alone, given that he forgets such things easily. Like when he's cooking.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„A white-haired Yongma that resembles a Chachaoong?" Maru questions confused, tilting his head „I only heard about one that was around the place Yi-Mae was supposed to be at. He seemed to be angry at someone named Ja-Yun... that might be his master" He tells the older male, deep in thought „But nobody's seen him in the last two year..." He suddenly looks like he realized something „Now that I think about it, he disappeared around the same time as Yi-Mae. I heard Gaksi Tal vanished as well..." He puts a finger to his lips pensiv „But there were only rumours going around about Yi-Mae..."

„Can you tell me about that?" Mu-Young wonders, leaning forward „About the rumours concerning Yi-Mae"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„No..." Mu-Young replies „Keep gathering information. We don't know their intentions. I'm sure there are more of them as back up. Keep on their tail. Also, I can't trust him for sure but it doesn't seem like that Yongma will leave Jins side... Plus, I can put Shadow on him if necessary"

„Okay. But one more thing" Kang Maru tells him „I heard them talk about Yi-Yae Tal. They said he's with Jin but you didn't tell me about that. Is that true?"

„...? There's only that Yongma. I would have surely noticed someone else" Mu-Young replies, sure that he only saw a Yongma.

„I see. I'll keep investigating"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I sigh and look out the window. As I do so I recall a faint memory of Gak-Si passing through the gate, a sharp pain shoots through me. That was shortly before...

No! I can't think about that now! I clap my cheeks to disrupt the building despair. I try my best to concentrade on the current subject. But one thought remains, one feeling.

And that's hopelessness


	3. Back and forth

**Turn back:** Back and forth

I'm on my way home with Li Nae and another friend when I suddenly feel Baek-Jeong being near. Baek-Jeong... I won't let it happen, never! I clench my fist, I will never let this happen!

„I need to go now. I have to take care of something" I inform the two hasty.

„What are you talking about all of a sudden?" Li Nae questions surprised.

I already begin to run into Baek-Jeongs direction „See you tomorrow!"

„Jin, wait!" Li Nae calls after me.

I ignore her for the moment. Finding Eun-Yul is more important for me right now! I run into the next alleyway and look around. He's here, I only have to find him!

„So you're the next?" A voice behind me asks.

I turn around and face the other, trying to look calm, but those memories... they're alive „It seems so"

„You seem pretty calm" Baek-Jeong states „But first... I'm Baek-Jeong Tal, one of the nine Tals"

„I'm aware" I tell him „But you aren't aware of who _I_ am"

„...?" He tilts his head „Don't think you're special just because you're the next. I heard you didn't even know you're a Chachaoong until recently"

„I can asure you that I'm not new to being a Chachaoong... Wake up and realize who I am, Eun-Yul"

He looks at me both shocked and angry, gripping his sword tighter „What did you just say? How do you even know my real name? I don't remember meeting you before... nor telling it to you. Don't think I will let that slide this easily..."

I clench my teeth, I should have expected this „I know because I know you. You told me yourself, a long time ago"

„Oh?" He wonders with narrowed eyes „And when was that?"

 _/Does he think I remember the exact date? Who would even try remembering the date they heard someones real name?/_ I stare at him for a while before I open my mouth to answer and point at him „I can drag Gotaya here if you need confirmation"

His frowns „What are you..." He stops speaking, the corners of his mouth twitching nervously „J-ja-Yun...?" He asks careful.

„It was time you realized!" I respond „You-"

Black tendrils wrapping around him make me stop.

„Did I hit the jackpot for the three disasters this year..." Mu-Young mumbles annoyed „Why do annoying guys like you keep appearing in front of me... Mh? I don't think you would have done something like this but just in case there's a misunderstanding, I'm asking you directly..." He points his gun at Baek-Jeong „Are you the one who hurt Jin?"

„Jin?" Baek-Jeong raises an eyebrow „Who is... Ah, so that's it" He smiles suddenly understanding who the gunner means „But what's a guy like you doing here?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I nervously glance to my left, then to my right. I hang my head, what's with them? Sitting around, glaring at each other and not doing anything else. Baek-Jeong glances at me for a second, then he looks at Gotaya. It seems he got the message that Mu-Young doesn't know anything about me being Yi-Mae. But he will definitly ask me later.

Mu-Young decides to break the silence „Hey, Yongma" He snaps at Gotaya „You said you'd stay by Jin's side. If you can't explain why the hell you were late, I will skin you alive"

Gotaya looks at him bored „I was late because I was bullying some guys but I gained nothing useful"

My eye twitches _/Gotaya, what the hell were doing when I wasn't looking?/_

The Yongma looks at Baek-Jeong and crosses his arms „When I think about it now, it was rather strange. A couple of Chachaoongs gathered and were waiting but they didn't seem to want to fight, only buy time. It seems too coincidental that you'd appear while I was sidetracked. Did they make some kind of deal with you?"

„Ah..."Baek-Jeong gives a quiet 'Heh' „In the end I was used. That explains why they left in such a hurry earlier" He turns around with an extremely ticked off face and smile, thunder striking behind him „I' _ll_ p _a_ y _y_ o _u_ g _u_ y _s_ b _a_ c _k_ s _o_ y _o_ u _w_ i _l_ l _n_ e _v_ e _r_ f _o_ r _g_ e _t... They will have to walk with their arms..."_

„They won't be walking straight for a while anyway... Your payback my be going a bit overboard" Gotaya clarifies calm.

Mu-Young deadpans „Who made them unable to walk in the first place? Look who's talking!"

„Baek-Jeong" Gotaya says, ignoring the gunner „I don't think you're the type to be interested in becoming king... but that still doesn't change that you attacked Ja-... Jin. Even if it's you, if something like this happens again, I won't let it slide"

Mu-Young looks at Gotaya with a raised eyebrow for a moment. He scratches his cheek and shrugs.

„Don't trouble yourself over nothing. Like you said, I have no interest in becoming king" Baek-Jeong confirms „I don't want to fight you. Your master even less" Baek-Jeong suddenly looks away totally frightend „My tolerance level isn't as high as before. I might actually die if I get beat up again..."

 _/Beat up...?/_ I tilt my head in thought and cross my arms _/I... do remember something... along those lines... But I didn't beat him up that bad, did I?/_

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

I notice Mu-Young looking at Baek-Jeong. He looks like he's thinking about something but I don't know what. I stand up and decide to make dinner. Gotaya jumps onto the roof and the butcher and gunner remain alone. Mu-Young grabs the Tals collar from behind and pulls him with him.

„What the hell are you doing? Let go!" The Tal protests.

„I need to ask you something, so shut up!" Mu-Young glares at him.

He pulls the other a few alleyways away. He stops and turns to the white-haired Tal.

„You know that Yongmas Master, right? Who is it?" Mu-Young questions.

Baek-Jeong rubs his neck, weighting his options „Shouldn't you know that? If you don't than that's not my problem"

„But there isn't anyone else. Just that Yongma. I find it suspecious to see a Yongma running around freely" Mu-Young snarls.

„Well, the master issue" Baek-Jeong starts, trying to play on secure ice „His master is Yi-Mae Tal"

Mu-Young stares at him dumbfounded „Yi-Mae? As in 'Monster' Yi-Mae"

Baek-Jeong nods „Yeah, but I won't tell you more than this. Bye"

The Tal turns and walks back to the house and calls the Yongma „Hey, Gotaya! That mafia guy doesn't know about Ja-Yun?"

Gotaya looks down on him with a bored expression „No. Ja-Yun said to let Yi-Mae remain as rumoured. Well, those who know about me will only know that Yi-Mae is still alive" He looks at the sky „I wonder what his intention with this is?"

„..." Baek-Jeong stops looking at Gotaya and instead decides to stare straight ahead „What happened two years ago, anyway?"

Gotaya frowns „...Who knows. I won't tell you, it's not my place to speak of it"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I yawn and sit up. It seems to be morning, light sickers into my room. I stare a little lost at the ceiling.

 _/I guess I should tell someone. Baek-Jeong is a must. Sae-Ha could be a great help if he knew. Gotaya... No, that's more trouble than it's worth/_ I sit up straight and stretch _/I wonder if I can do it.../_

I go out of the house and see Baek-Jeong folding the laundry. I look around. No Gotaya perched on the roof, no Mu-Young either.

Baek-Jeong looks at me bored „Is something wrong?"

I shift my attention to him „Ne, Baek-Jeong, there's something you need to know for now"

He raises an eyebrow but listens anyway.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I really have to hurry now, if I don't, I will be late for school. Explaining to Baek-Jeong took longer than I thought. At least he knows now.

„Hey, Ja-Yun" Baek-Jeong calls out after me „Don't disappear like that again. I don't want rumors flying around again"

„..." I remain silent.

How am I supposed to respond to that? I don't regret vanishing for two years, not in the least. But not to disappear again? That's not something I can control. I won't if I can, but not everything comes with a decision.

I know this and it gives me a weird feeling. Even if I change things, who said they won't find another way to happen? Going through all the possibilities can make one despair. I can't despair now, I have to keep calm and do my best.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I sigh tired once I get home. School is too much sometimes.

„I'm home" I call out bored and stop dead in my tracks upon seeing Baek-Jeong.

Does he have to stand directly before the door? That shocked me...

He notices me „Oh, you're back..." He looks up „Why did you bring that with you?"

 _/Who is he... Oh/_ I jump forward and narrowly avoid Ah-Ra.

The next thing she does is trying to hug me, a dreamy look on her face „Let's get married!"

I just so evade it _/I forgot that she tried to hug me back then... Barely avoided it... I really don't understand woman/_

She soon starts to quarrel with Baek-Jeong, then with Gotaya. Really, what a headache. Now the only thing missing is Mu-Young claiming to be my father...

Oh, he's standing at the door.


	4. Shock of dreams

**°°)~**

 **Turn back:** Shock of dreams

Needless to say, Mu-Young wasn't very happy. But did he really have to claim being my father? I'm _way_ older than him! Not that he knows that...

When Baek-Jeong mentions Ha-Na-Rin, Gotaya grimaces. I want to copy him but refrain from doing so. She couldn't see anything last time, she shouldn't be able to do it. But if she can, it could become annoying.

I sit down and put a hand against my ear to support my head. Even though that old woman is annoying, I can't wait to see her again.

I notice the sky going dark after a while and stand up. The air got colder as well, but not to an unpleasant degree. I stretch my arms and go to the door.

„Where are you going?" Gotaya wonders bored.

I smile slightly at him „Just walking around a bit. I feel like it somehow"

„..." Gotaya rest his head on his right hand „Don't go too far, I don't want to run after you"

„Sure" I wave at him with the back of my hand.

I don't know where I'm going. I just walk ahead, no destination in mind. I can collect my thoughts better now than when I was at the house. The cold night air brushes against my face, making this scenery even more unreal than it already is.

„It's him!"

I turn around surprised. Five teenagers (?) standing before me with drawn weapons. Chachaoongs, I realize. They probably are part of those who reject me being next on the throne. Not that I can blame them for that.

They charge at me all at once. I sigh, I have the feeling I will get to know what the others felt like, having to deal with this.

I knee the first into the stomach and he doubles over in pain. I frown, I didn't think it would hurt much. I have to make sure not to kill them, I don't want their blood on my hands. I don't kill, even less those who don't deserve it.

The next two are right in front of me, the other two behind me. I guess they want to keep me from running. I jump backwards to evade an attack and summon a spear while landing with one foot. I push off the ground with that foot and duck under the first boys sword, bringing the blunt end of my weapon against his chin.

I swing my weapon in a half circle while he falls to the ground. The staff hits the other in the head and sends him staggering. The two from behind already rush forward and try to pierce me with a sword and spear.

I jump up and grab the blade of the sword. I make a one-handed handstand and he just looks at me shocked. I guess he didn't expect me to do that. I snicker in my head, pulling such a move isn't that hard.

I sent the staff of my spear crashing down on his head, blocking the others attack at the same time. The one formerly staggering regains his balance and charges at me again. I connect the end of my weapon with his stomach in a swift motion.

The last one made a move to stop me but stopped when his friend falls to the ground. His weapon dematerializes and he runs for it.

 _/What a coward/_ I look at his friends sadly _/He just left them behind like this.../_ I sigh, giving up „I guess I'll wait until they wake up"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„Back already?" Baek-Jeong wonders with a tired expression.

„Yes. Did you want me to stay away longer or something?" I question him irritated.

„No" Baek-Jeong comments „...I'm hungry"

„When aren't you hungry..." I say with a very small sigh.

„Never" He replies.

„...That wasn't a question" I tell him „I'm not going to make dinner now"

„What?" Baek-Jeong asks surprised „You came home but you aren't hungry?"

„I'm not you"

I decide to end the conversation here. These four took longer to wake up than I thought so I'm more tired than hungry. I look around the house for Mu-Young. He's already sleeping though. I won't wake him up now, it's too late.

Besides, I have to brace myself for tomorrow. Hanarin... Her obsession with Ah-Ra will likely not end.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I'm already brushing my teeth when Gotaya hands me the bandage. But did he really have to... make a version of the patch...? I feel sick just from being near it.

Baek-Jeong slams the door all of a sudden and I jolt in shock. Someone knocks at the door the very next moment.

 _/Hanarin.../_ I go to the door slowly _/I hope nothing escalates here.../_

I open the door „Hel-"

I freeze, my body numb with shock. A pressure builts in the air. No, this is impossible... Please be joking... please...

I take a small step back. The other residents of the house are in a similar state to me. Mu-Young who just woke up went out and can't move at all.

Please... this has to be a joke... Fear builds up inside me. I start shivering. Why... Why is he here...? This can't be true... What can I do... What can I do?! I'm just useless. In a situation like this... I'm unable to do anything...

Damnit... Damnit! What can I do...? What can I do! Please... someone tell me this is a joke... This isn't possible in any way. There's no way he's here... An illusion? An image created through my fears? Fears of failing? Please... tell me I'm dreaming...

Tears well up in my eyes. Not of fright, sadness or any other emotion, but of those memories. Yeonhwa... Yeonhwa vanishing, dying... Baek-Jeong, trying to help me, dying as well...

No, stop! Stop! Stop thinking! Stop being afraid! I have to shut my eyes tightly for a moment, collecting my thoughts. I attempt to be straight as best as possible, but I'm failing. I'm failing, I'm failing... because I'm unable to look up.

My body won't cease shivering, growing colder and colder. A high amount of different feelings welling up, scaring me to no end. The atmosphere gets heavier, making it even colder.

This man, this person, he who's standing before me... It's too surreal to be true. Too scary to be true. I can't even understand **why** he's here...

„ _There's no reason to be scared"_

I have to shiver even more at the sound of this voice. This can't be true... No way is this possible...

Just why is... _Lord Jack_ here

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„Aaaahhh!" I jolt up from my bed, freezing and soaked.

I look down my body and see the reason for my shivering. I'm comletely drenched in ice cold water. I look up and see Li-Nae standing beside my bed.

„Are you awake now?" She asks worried, a bucket in her hand.

„Y-yeah..." I respond still freezing „But why did you throw ice water at me?"

„You looked horrible and shaking you wouldn't do anything" She tells me „So I thought throwing water at you would help. I'm sorry..."

 _/So I was sleeping?/_ I sigh reliefed while being cold _/What a terrifying dream/_

„It's okay, thanks Li-Nae" I reply „But can you go out for a moment so I can change?"

„Sure" She goes to the door but stops for a moment and turns to me „By the way, there's a guest in the yard. Though he refuses to meet anyones eyes..."

She goes out the door and I panic _/A guest? That wasn't a dream?/_ I start to shiver even more than usually while changing, but not from the water still sticking to my skin _/I don't know what to do... What if he knows that I know about the future, that I'm trying to change it, what if he will stop me? Will Baek-Jeong die then? Just what can I do?! He shouldn't even be here! Just what... what can I do?/_

I finished changing while my mind is still going around all the possibilities. I can't understand why Jack would come here in the first place. If he gets involved, how can I make sure the future changes for the better without him noticing and stopping me? WHAT IF HE ALREADY KNOWS AND ERASES MY MEMORIES?!

I gulp nervous and open the door to go out. The yard... Li-Nae said in the yard... I make my way there and see the others all sitting together in one part of the yard, so he should be somewhere across from there. I look but I can't see Jack. Just where is he?

„What a waste of time" A voice says from beside me and I freeze.

I don't remember seeing someone there, or was I just so focused on finding Jack that I didn't notice?

I look to my right where the voice came from „Who-..."

I stop dead in my tracks once more. Why is Chun-Ryang here?!


	5. Surprise and wonder

**To ByuuByuu (Guest): Thanks~ Though I have to say that while Jack was only a dream, he will definitly play a role.**

* * *

 **Turn back:** Surprise and wonder

/ _Wait, wait, wait! How can he be here?! Hanarin should be here! Not him... not him! What reason is there for Chun-Ryang to be here?/_ I panic mentally while staring at the Tal aghast, going through reasons. Why. He. Could. Be. Here! _/Why would someone like_ him _who usually doesn't come down from his mountain be here?! This makes no sense! Hanarin should be here because of Ah-Ra, not him! Wait.../_ I pale in horror, dread forming in my stomach _/What am I supposed to do now? What if the events continue to change! I won't be able to do anything! Just what... what do I do!?/_

„Hey, you okay?" Baek-Jeong wonders, waving his hand in front of my face „Did you fall into your nightmare again?"

I jump at the sound of his voice „N-no... I'm alright, I'm... alright. I was just surprised..."

I try to regain my thoughts. I can't panic now.

I regain my composure and look directly at Yangban Tal „A Tal, right? What are you here for?"

I can't let him and the others know that I know him, that I know anyone that 'Jin' didn't meet before.

„You don't speak to me so rudely, you lowly thing" Yangban throws back „I'm here because I heard Miss Ah-Ra was here and I can't leave her alone at such a shabby place"

 _/Ok, at least that makes sense... BUT he should NOT be here! How did he even hear that when he's always on his mountain?!/_

I sigh exhausted, today is not the best day „Fine, I doubt I can chase you out anyway"

„Don't even presume you could do that" Yangban states, fan before his face.

How much I want to stuff his mouth...

I'm not exactly in the mood right now to deal with him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„What are you going to do now?" Baek-Jeong wonders after dinner, stuffing his mouth with something edible he found.

I'm currently sitting beside him, holding my head and looking at the ground „Do you have to ask? Do I look like I have an answer to that?"

„No" He states flat out, gobbling down the rest of his food „But it's you who knew where the story was going"

I lift my head a bit „I know. I have to bring together what I know and plan from there. Even if the events change, there are some facts that are just _there_ and can't possibly be ignored. I have to use these as an orientation" I sigh _/This certainly sounds easier than it is.../_

„Hm" Baek-Jeong stands up.

„Don't 'Mh' me, you're not helping" I nag at him.

„I wouldn't be able to anyway" He supplies „I will stay alive though, I don't want to die"

„If you die, I will kill you" I respond sharply.

The butcher Tal looks at me bored „But I'd already be dead"

„Ugh" I cover my face „That's the point. Not that I'd kill you. I don't want to kill, you know that"

„I do" He says, having found something new to chew on „But you don't do anything reckless either, I don't want to deal with that"

„I can try" I smile fondly, losing it a bit only seconds after „However, I can't guarantee it"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

School is seriously boring. Can someone tell the teacher we aren't understanding what he says? I let my head fall onto the table and look out the window to see the schoolyard...

not.

Now I'm already having hallicunations during the day? That dream where I met Jack was worse enough, don't put _him_ to the mix. When this is over, I'm so dead. Things are happening too fast, Tals appearing in disorder and to random times, so why... are you here... of all places...

...Gasun

I turn my head back to face the table wood and let my arms rest before it. Can this week get any worse?

…

Apparently, yes. Yes, it can get worse. After all, I have to talk to Gasun and he's been following me since school ended. I have nothing against it but...

He drew a crowd! Can't he be less attention seeking? I sigh for the tenth time since school ended. This day won't end soon. And seeing as things are being headaches, this story neither. Someone up there seems to really hate me...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A shot resounds. I sit up from my bed with a headache and hold my head. Yesterdays reactions to Gasun showing up were worse enough. It's still morning, why are they so loud? I guess I should go out and make sure nothing major happened though. I yawn and stand up, stretching.

„What happened?" I wonder as I walk into the yard.

The others look at me. Mu-Young stands before Gasun with a pistol pointed at the ground. Yep. The reason for the noise earlier was indeed Gasun.

„Hyung, don't randomly shoot people" I scold him but it doesn't sound very serious since I yawned during it.

He looks at me „No, I just..." Mu-Young tries to reason the shot „I just... you know... a reflex..."

 _/...Shooting at someone just like this isn't a reflex but I guess I can understand him somehow/_ „Sure. ...I'm too tired for this" I yawn again.

Weird. I'm sure I slept enough and I didn't do anything yesterday that could pull on my nerves to make me this tired. Well, whatever. I have other things I need to concentrade on. What to do from now on for example. I can't let things end like before but if the story's already changed enough to bring Yangban and Joong in now then I've got to make plans, just in case something happens.

With Gasun here we have the advantage that we can hide better for now since Hanarin isn't here and Yangban isn't exactly useless either. That's two positive things for now. I'm just too tense right now, I have to calm down. No matter what happens, I have to keep calm so I can decide the best in every situation.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seriously... There are too many out to kill me. I just had to beat up a group and another came directly after. I feel sorry for everyone, this is exhausting.

„How were they able to do this...?" I wonder tired, leaning on my weapon „This is too much..." I sigh worn out.

A moving grey speck in the corner of my eye catches my attention. Where have I seen that before...? I turn my head fully into that direction, curiously staring at two males and a girl who are, in turn, staring at me in shock and surprise. Uhm... Oops?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay. This wasn't planned but at least it seems there are still similarities between now and the future. If I watch out for them, it might be able to help.

I turn to them „Is that understood? Or do you want me to explain again?"

„No, we understand what you mean" The blind man replies „Though I still don't know if this is a trap"

I smile slightly „It's not. I will save you from Jagwi, don't worry" _/But I can't send them to Yangban like I originally planned before/_

The four of us are standing in the abandoned park, waiting for their boss to arrive. Jena clings to Haje while Hiljo has his eyes closed. I guess he's still on alert though, I wouldn't exactly trust someone I just met either. ...Right? Somehow I have the feeling I'm doubting myself at that...

„Here you are" Jagwi comes into view and he seems annoyed.

Yeah... Be annoyed. I don't like you either way.

He raises an eyebrow in anger „What are you all doing here? I gave you a task" He turns his attention to me, still annoyed „And who's the kid?"

Hiljo steps forward „We already finished the-"

„ _This kid_ shall teach you a lesson" I interrupt him.

…

A moment of collective silence. The trio stares at me in shock.

„What did you say?" Jagwi questions ticked off „You've got some nerve..."

 _/Stop making me stand out/_ „I said: _This kid_ shall teach you a lesson" I repeat casually.

„I didn't ask you to repeat it!" He shouts enraged „What the hell's wrong with you?!"

A lot


	6. Doubts

**Turn back:** Doubts

„Who the hell are you anyway?" He asks still angry.

„...Does that really matter?" I question back „Fact is, I can't let you continue any longer"

„You..." He grits his teeth „Do you have any idea on who I am?"

„Surely" I respond with a smile „You're Ja-... What was it again? Jagwo? Yakuf? Kowav? Ah, no, I know! Iwgja!"

He looks at me totally furious and ticked off. I don't know why, I just had to. The trio looks at me astonished. Then again, I just ticked off Jagwi and am still wearing a smile while trying to hold my laughter in.

„Hiljo, kill him!" Jagwi order furious.

The blind flinches at the mention of his name and hesitates.

„What? Are you going to disobey me?" Jagwi wonders „Fine" He looks at the three coldly „Seems like you are no longer of any use"

A bright blue light appears on the Chachaoongs hand and I rush forward, using a staff to slam him backwards. I let the staff dematerialize and stay still as the other stands up again.

„You...!" He glares at me angered.

 _/Got it, you don't like me/_ I materialize a claw on my right hand „What? You just tried to kill someone in front of me? That isn't exactly a nice hobby"

He rambles something about how it's meaningless to talk about how many die and I grit my teeth. Even if everyone gets replaced, they aren't the same! Every life is precious, every single one... Why can't he see that? A person never exists twice!

I move forward in the span of a second and slice of his right arm. I just couldn't take his words anymore. He can talk all he wants, without his arm he can't kill those he enslaved. As long as he doesn't die he can live, but at least he can't harm others as much now. I had to ensure at least this.

„You can't activate the marks now" I state „Those under you will realize and hunt you"

He grits his teeth and flees as fast as possible. A coward, that's why he always used others to do his work. I turn to the three behind me. It seems like Hiljo is fine, that's good to know. I sigh in relief.

„I guess that settles that" I say to break the silence „He can't hurt you now"

„You have our thanks" Hiljo comments „Though I never thought you could actually fight"

 _/Because everyone says I didn't know what I was until recently? I don't blame you... Even if I beat up some groups myself/_ I scratch my cheek meekly „Is that so? I'm glad I could help" I look into the direction where Jagwi disappeared in „But you should notify the others under him"

„That's true" Hiljo notes „...But I still don't understand why you helped us"

„..." I avoid looking at them and gaze at the ground instead, an eerie broken smile on my lips „It's just that I know what it feels like to lose people you loved... I really know... Because... Just because..."

I don't get any further. I can't say it, I don't want to say it. Right now, I have to do my best. The memories will never go away but I can do whatever I can... Right? ...I don't even know myself. I always tell myself that I can do it, that I must try, must change everything, but... in truth, I don't even know if I can do it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

One...

Two...

Three...

Four...

Five...

...God, spare me. How can he do this? Stuffing five whole turkeys into his mouth?! You eat way too much Eunyul...

„Whass au yeo sharing a?" He speaks with a stuffed mouth.

What is he saying...? „What..?"

He swallows the rest in one go „I asked what you are staring at"

I deadpan „At how many turkeys you were gorging down..."

„..." He looks at me uninterested and takes another Tukey into his mouth.

...He will die

Of overeating, RIP

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I wander through the streets, pondering. Nothing happened the last three days at all, it's kind of suspecious. To be honest, I saw a pair of Chachaoongs two minutes ago but when they saw me they were like this: 'Omg, it's the King candidate. Run!' and 'We're leaving, we're leaving! Don't hurt us!' and they were gone.

It was so fast that I don't even know what happened. They left before I could open my mouth. I don't think those two were in any of the groups so far, so why... There was no reason to run from me. Word of me beating a few groups up hasn't spread either. That's definitly suspecious.

I mean, it's good they aren't making problems but it's just too weird. Gasun hides us, however, they could always attack us on the streets when Gasun isn't there. There was no such thing as a warning either, something like that they will all get together and beat us. We would have noticed something like that instantly, but no, they're quiet. It's unsetteling and everyone is on high alert.

It could be so we get tired and they ambush us when we're tired but they aren't doing such a thing. It's not making sense.

Or were a lot of groups consisting of Jagwi's men? No, certainly not. Then the numbers would have decreased like this in the other timeline, too. And even if Jagwi's people pushed good words in for me, the current situation is going against that conclusion. I doubt the Chachaoongs care for what I did... Wait.

Is it because of Jagwi's people? Because I helped them, without Tals or others to help...

Great, if the others at the house hear about this or possibly already have, what am I supposed to tell them? ...Perhaps I just dug myself a hole.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thank god... they don't know about the incident with Jagwi but who knows how long it will take until they know.

Everyone is sitting at the table and eats. I would say it's peaceful but I have the feeling someone is looking at me. Not someone outside the house but actually someone _in_ here. However, when I look around the feeling vanishes.

I can safely eliminate Eunyul since he knows about me, the fact with Jagwi won't surprise him. Gotaya who's on the rooftop can't be the one either. He knows me and he's on the roof, not in the room.

Which leaves... Yangban, Gasun, Ah-Ra and Mu-Young. ...Scratch Ah-Ra, while she would look at me, the feeling wouldn't suddenly vanish and she isn't exactly trying to hide it when she looks at me.

That still leaves three but I don't know why they would do something like that either. And that the groups aren't attacking because of what happened isn't proven yet. I mean, they know there are Tal here and charged at us, I highly doubt they would _all_ stop because of such a simple reason.

Sure, a lot will stop due to it but _definitly not everyone!_

I may be thinking to much into this but I can't help it. I have to ensure the story runs a better course. Come to think of it, what happens when I meet Bigak? ...Would I... have to kill him? Would I really have to kill someone to make everything alright...?

We were friends...


	7. Repeat

**First: I'm incredibly sorry for the long delay! (Even though I always use to update on random dates...)**

 **Second: I'm so darn sorry for the extremely short chapter! (That was so not my intention!)**

 **You're gonna hate me now, right... if not... wait till you read this chapter... then you'll wait in line to murder me**

 **(So, updated it...)**

 **((Don't hate me. The sequel will have more explanations because this rewrite will play a role there so don't be confused now))**

* * *

 **Turn back:** Repeat

I can't possibly think about that now. There are more important things right now. The present for example.

I sigh unstrung „For now I should calm down" I mutter under my breath „I need to think rationally, no need to rush"

I go out of the house in order to buy food since we're running low again when a yellow blur crashes into me. We both end up on the ground.

I stand up and offer him a hand „I'm sorry, are you okay?"

The other fully looks at me „N-No. I mean yes! I'm the one who ran, you don't need to apologize"

Now I recognize the one standing before me. It's Maru, Mu-Young friend (subordinate?).

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

„And that's how I ended up brining him here" I finish my sentence and Mu-Young nods.

Maru was looking for the gunner when he crashed into me and since I don't 'officially' know him, I had to mention the gunner somehow and that when Maru perked up, asking me if I know where he is.

I told him that he can come with me and we went to my house. Back to the present. I should get Yul to help me cut the food. ...I really should.

 _/Now where did I last see him?/_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shivers run down my spine. I try my best to act normal. They are back, the pair of eyes watching me, yet always disappearing when I decide to look. It's gotten more frequent since a while. It's really uncomfortable, it's really terrifying.

But I don't think I should tell the rest. I can't. I have to make sure everything is safe before I put others in danger. But this uncomfortable feeling...

It's reminds of when I felt my soul shatter.

But this feeling doesn't come from the one watching me, no, this feeling doesn't seem to have any source at all. That only adds to make it more horrible, eating me up. I clutch my arms tightly, what is this freezing cold? A dull thud echoes beside me.

I look to my right and I stare in horror, my mind stops dead, right in front of me, I let it happen... all my friends... are lying on the ground

 _Dead_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I wake up with a jolt. Sweat dripping down my forehead. Then I remember. I let myself fall back down. We were searching for Yul yesterday and after we found him we all went to bed. How Baek-Jeong managed to get lost is beyond me.

But what is up with that nightmare. Why would I dream about all of them suddenly being dead. Confusion settles itself in my mind. Then a horrible thought enters my mind.

 _It could happen_

They could all die... They could all die if I screw up...

…...No. No no no, NO! I won't let that happen. I won't let anyone die!

But would I have to kill Bigak then...? I mean, in some way he deseves it but... nobody should be killed, not even a murderer and I hate to kill people. I just... don't want to kill him.

„Then let me do it"

I open my eyes, startled that someone else is in the room. I know I didn't speak out loud. I look to my right and see Yul lean against the door frame.

„I can do it if you can't" He tells me and pauses for a moment. He smiles softly „What's with the confusion? You're pretty obvious in your current mindset"

„I will think about it" I reply tired. I don't want him dead... „Thanks Yul..."

I won't let them die. Not even one.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After three days, I decide that waiting won't help. We need to do something fast. It doesn't matter if all Tals are present. ...We need to take action now!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I take another deep breath. Panic, haste and fright have been present since the last hour. Maybe I should have taken the others with me, but I came to the conclusion that I shouldn't. To dangerous. I thought about what Baek-Jeong said, however... I can't.

If I draw others in, I won't be able to save anyone, only put them in danger. I hope they forgive me when I'm back... I lied to them all this time... But once everything is over, lies won't be necessary.

Everything will be alright. I try to calm myself and charge forward. Jack, if you're listening, know that I will accept the tilte as the next King. If it means protecting them, I will. I will do everything I have to.

If only to save them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

...He turns around.

If that's how fate wants it, he will gladly do so.

 _That's why you were brought back_


End file.
